


Can't Blame Alcohol

by purplequeenppgz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplequeenppgz/pseuds/purplequeenppgz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Kylo fuck at a college party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Blame Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> For Finnlo week  
> I'm so sorry guys I'm so late but I'm here now. I ended up skipping a day (the during TFA day) because I wasn't feeling the fic I was writing. I also ended up skipping another day because my mother made plan for me,didn't tell me and dragged me outside. So this was suppose to be for day 5 which was yesturday.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut like this so I'm pretty sure in a year I'm going to be embarressed that I posted this fic up but oh well.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I'll fix them later. I didn't have proper time to edit. Hope you enjoy.

Finn's heart beat faster right as the car stops. Even parked a few blocks away, he could still hear the booming music.

"Lets go," Poe says as he hops out of the car.A wide grin spreads across his face and his eye's light up like a child that just got their favorite toy for Christmas.

Rey gets out of the car and groans. Finn hesitants to get out of the car himself. He was about to tell Poe and Rey to go on without him so he could watch out of the car but the second he opened his mouth Poe opened the door and drags him out of the car. Finn's but slid off the seat of the car and plopps right down to the concreat floor. The sudden impact with the sidewalk hurt and he shot Poe a glare.

"Sorry buddy but I didn't drive you all the way here just so you can get cold feet on me," Poe says. He lifts Finn by his arm and dusts the man off.

Finn didn't need a reminder on how despirate Poe was for all of them to go. Poe would just not shut up the entire car ride here.Rey was blasé about the whole thing, often looking out the window and getting lost in her thoughts. Finn wished he could be as laid back. He could not stop shaking. His mind would race between every possible way he could embarrase himself or put himself in danger. He was a bundle of nerves.

During the car ride Poe had said,"Come on Finn .Why are you so worked up? Just act natural and relax. You're going to love it."

How would he even know? Poe was a party animal. He's been one since the freshman year of high school. He's going to be in his element. Finn on the other hand had no idea what to expect. Because he was one of Poe's best friends, Finn was invited to a lot of parties in high school. Even though he was invited ,he opted out to stay home. He just didn't like the idea of being in a house full of strangers with the posibility of drugs and alcohol being thrown in the mix. In Finn's paranoid mind, this was a dangerous combination.

Since they've graduated high school, Poe has been a lot more insistant of going to parties together. Rey was just as much of a social butterfly as Poe but at least she was on Finn's side. She too didn't see the appeal of dancing in a room full of strangers when she could dance at home and even invite poe and Finn to join in on the fun. Besides, she prefered outdoor activities over indoor activities anyway.But through a lot of begging ,Poe managed to drag them both here.

"Alright, gang. Lets walk." Poe leads the way and Rey and Finn shuffle their feet behind him. They all take their time walking their as they stare around the neighborhood like a bunch of foreign tourists. All the houses were big and luxiourious. The lawns had beautiful and creative topiary in the shape of various animals. Each car they walk past looked like it was worth more than their 4 year college tuition combined. Finn was starting to wonder how Poe ever got invited to some spoiled rich kid's party.

They finally made it to the noisiest house, which wasn't saying much since the rest of the neighborhood was dead queit. If the cops don't come by the end of the night because of a noise complaint, Finn will be surprised. They walk inside the house and the minute Finn's inside he already wants to leave. All these people grinding on each other is make hcim nausuace.

"Come on," Poe says pulling Finn through a crowd of people. After some pushing and shoving, they end up in the middle of the dance floor .Poe starts dancing. Finn felt awkward. Most people were in their own little world and only a few glances passes his way but he still feels like he is being watched under a microscope. Finn starts moving his arms side to side in an attempt to dance. Poe gave him a strang look and Finn knew he looks absolutely silly. He felt more people looking at him and he even hears a few snickers. He feels the room get 10 degrees hotter.

"You know what? I think I need a drink. I'm not in the mood for dancing,"Finn says.

"Alright, the kitchen should be right there." Poe points to his left.

"Catch up with you later .When your ready to leave text me," Finn says.

"Okay."

Once Finn walks away, a girl takes his place and asks Poe to dance with her.

Finn goes into the kitchen and the first thing he sees was a couple making out in the corner. They both had their hands in each other's pants and they seem to be enjoying themselves. He ignores the couple and walks straight to the fridge. He looks into the fridge to see it's stuffed with beer.

"Of course."

He shuffls through the beer to find a galloon container of water. He takes that out and takes out a cup from the cabinet and pours himself a drink.

He takes a seat and drinks.  _Maybe I should stay like this till Poe gets bored_ ,he thinks. _Or Rey gets irritated and demands to leave. Actually were is Rey?_  
_Maybe I should look for her._ Just as he is about to get up, someone else cames into the kitchen.

Finns eyes go wide. He recognizes those luscious locks and that big nose.

In front of him is Kylo Ren. Finns mind goes into overdrive trying to think of the nearest escape route but it doesn't matter because Kylo makes eye contact with him. Kylo starts walking his way.

"Hey," Kylo says as he takes a seat.

"H-h-hey," Finn says. Great now he has an inability to form proper words.

Finn doesn't know what to do now. His high school crush was sitting across from him and speaking to him.

Kylo never gave him the time of day before. Finn figured it was because of Rey and Poe. Poe got in a fight with Kylo and unfortunately he lost. Finn doesn't remeber what exactly started the fight but all he remebers is that Kylo stole something from Poe claiming that it was 'his'. Rey kicked his ass and got Poe's stuff back and Poe has hated Kylo ever since. Rey has hated Kylo ever since they were small kids. Unfortunately , him being her first cousin ,she was forced to interact with him a lot.

"So, how you've been Finn? Is college treating you good?" Kylo asks. He takes a sip of his beer as he waits for an answer.

"Yeah, so far so good. How about you?"

"It's been going good so far till I bumped into Rey,again. I swear that girl stalks me."

"Nah, Poe just dragged us both out here" Finn says.

"I'm not surprised. You both don't seem to like parties very much."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Your sitting here drinking water instead of actually partying. Your not even drinking beer."

"I'm not in the mood to get drunk," Finn says as he takes a sip from his cup. He'd rather be hydrated than buzzed.

"Who says anything about getting drunk? You won't if you can hold your liquor like me." Kylo shakes his beer can andchuggs the rest of the beer. When he finishes he shoots the can at the trash can.The beer bounces off the wall and nearly misses the trash but it makes it in.

"Skills," Kylo says with a grin.

Finn rolls his eyes. Kylo is just as attention seeking and over-confident as he remebers. Some people (Rey) find it annoying. Finn finds it endearing.

The couple in the courner are starting to get louder. Finn is actually afraid to turn his head to see what they are doing now.

"You with anyone," Kylo asks.

"I already told you. I came with Poe and Rey."

"No ,let me rephrase my question. Are you seeing anyone? Like..." Kylo points to the couple in the corner.

"Oh? Not really."Finn could feel the blood rush to his cheaks." No one's interested in me like that."

"Oh? I find that hard to believe. A handsome man like yourself should have a few admirers," Kylo says. Finn swears Kylo's voice just got deeper.

"Like who?" Finn asks. He isn't expecting an answer. The question just slipped out of his tongue.

" I can think of a few people," Kylo said as he put his hand on top of Finn's.

Finn's brain stops working. At first he doesn't fully regester what Kylo is trying to say, but once he get's it he could feel the heat from his cheeks spread across his body. He is at a lose for words.

"You want to go upstairs and get more aquanted?"

Finn nodds his head. Kylo gets up and pulls Finn by the arm. inn gets on his feet and once he's fully standing up he get's out of his daze.

"Of course."

Kylo, still holding hands Finn's hand, leads him through a crowd of people. Finn feels a bit embarrassed as he goes upstairs. He knew other people knew what he going to do.  
Kylo didn't care about all the eyes following him. He was about to get laid.

Kylo closes the door. Once inside, Kylo immediatly attacks Finn's mouth with his tongue. Finn's back is pressed against the door. Finn wraps his arms around Kylo's waist as Kylo uses his hands to feel up Finn's ass. Kylo then swirls them both around so that Kylo's back was towards the door. Kylo walks foward leading to Finn walking back. Once the back of Finn's legs bump into the bed they stop. Kylo takes his shirt off and throws it accross the room. Finn takes a second to realize that he might regret this in the morning ,but when he sees Kylo's six-pack he knew the guilt will be worth it.

Kylo takes off his pants and all Finn could do is stare at Kylo's buldge. Kylo pulls down his boxers and his hard cock springs out. Finn keeps staring until Kylo clears his throat. Finn makes eye contact with Kylo.Kylo raises his eyebrow and grins. Finn realizes he must of look like a total pervert just staring at his junk.

"Now it's your turn," Kylo says.

Finn hasn't done this in a long time. He wishes that he could get fucked with his cloths on. He wants to cover his upper body at least.

Finn starts to take off his shirt but his hands start shaking.

Kylo notices. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to?" Kylo picks up his underwear and starts redressing. "We can just talk if that's what you prefer."

"What? No. It's just.... It's been awhile and...I'm afraid you won't like what you see."

Kylo takes his underwear back off and stepps closer to Finn."Don't be silly.Here let me help you with that."

Kylo unbutttons Finn's shirt and takes it off. He feels up Finn's chest. "I don't know what you're self-conscious about. You look fine." Kylo then gets on his knees and unbuttons Finn's pants. He pulls them down and Finn lifts each leg up so Kylo can take them off. Kylo then pulls down Finn's underwear and Finn's cock is half hard as if flails out. Kylo takes off his underwear and wraps his giant hands around Finn's shaft and starts strocking. Finn has to bite down on his lips so he doesn't let out a moan. Once Finn's cock is fully hard, Kylo stops. Finn is dissappointed but decides to keep his objections to himself. Kylo gets back on his feet and he puts his mouth on Finn's neck and starts sucking. Finn's head falls back in order to give Kylo more space to bite and suck.

When Kylo finishes he pushes Finn back. Finn flops on the mattresss and the bed gives off a few squeaks.

Kylo doesn't pounce on him like Finn expects. Instead he takes a few seconds to admire Finn's naked form. Finn didn't move or speak. He gives Kylo a moment to drink in the site before him. Eventually he does speak.

"Do you have any lube? Or condoms." Finn doesn't know why he didn't ask before. It really has been a long time since he's done this.

"Wait right there," Kylo says. Kylo goes to get his pants and takes out his wallet. He takes out two condoms.

"I have condoms," he said.

"I can see that ,but what about the lube?" Finn asks.

Kylo thinks about it for a minute. "I can go outside and look for a substitute," Kylo says.

Finn didn't like the idea of Kylo trying to find things that were not meant to be lube and using it as lube. Besides, now that Kylo's undress he doesn't want him to redress and leave. Finn shakes his head." I'd rather you not but I don't know how we're suppose to do this if we don't have any."

Kylo grins,"There's more to sex than just anal you know."

Finn didn't know what he meant by that but he decides to roll with it. "Okay, if you say so."

Finn gasps when Kylo flips him over the bed. Now his back was facing the ceiling. Finn hears Kylo take the condom out of the wrapper. He hears some steps and some shuffling and assumes that Kylo went back to get something from his pants. He hears something metalic and hears the condom being cut. Finn is confused but he doesn't waste any energy looking back. He'd rather Kylo surprise him.

He hears Kylo's footstep walk closer to him."Get on your hands and knees," Kylo demands.

Finn does just that. He feels Kylo put what he assumed to be the condom on the entrance of his ass. The condom seems to be cut to make a dental dam.

Kylo slides his tongue into Finn's asshole and Finn gasps in surprise. He pumps his tongue in and out. He then rolls his tongue around letting his tongue explore Finn's ass. Finn is a whimpering mess and a bit of precum starts to spill from his cock. Kylo goes back to plunging his tongue back and forth and Finn starts to buck his ass back in complimentary motions. Finn's penis is twitching with excitment as his arms and legs spasm in pleasure and desire. Kylo reached around his hips and grabs Finn's shaft. He moves his hand back and forth. Eventually, Finn comes undone.

When Finn cums, his arms give in and he collapse into the bed. Kylo's tongue slides out his asshole. Finn tries to steady his breath and he realizes that he's laying on his own cum. Not only the sheets stained but his cum is spread all across his stomach.

When Kylo thinks Finn has had anough time to cool down, he flipps Finn onto his back. Finn looks at him in a sated daze. His lips slightly part and his eyes are half closed.

Kylo starts stroking his cock. "Ready to repay the favor?"

Finn nods his head. Finn gets off his back and he positions his face so that it was inches away from Kylo's cock. Kylo grabs the other condom ,but before he can take it out of the wrapper Finn takes it from his hand. Kylo looks at him puzzled.

"I want to actually taste you. I changed my mind. I don't really mind if we don't use this. Unless you mind?"

Kylo was taken aback. Finn was actually being slightly foward for once. "If you don't want to we don't have to use it."

Kylo tosses the condom on the floor near where his pants are. Finn takes Kylo's cock into his hands. Finn first gives his cock a lick, then another one. He runs his tongue up and down Kylo's shaft slathering it in his saliva. He then runs his tongue around the tip and then gives it a few licks as well. He opens his mouth and takes Kylo in as deep as he could. Once a majority of Kylo's dick is in his mouth, Finn starts bobbing his head. He licks around Kylo's dick as his head retreats and then plunges his dick deep into his mouth. He continues Kylo's penis around his mouth as he milks it with his mouth and he can feel it twitching in pleasure. Finn takes Kylo's dick out of his mouth to catch a breather. His jaw is starting to ache and he wonders if he should just give Kylo a handjob to finish him off. He looks Kylo in the eye and sees the pure lust in his eyes. Kylo is panting and beads of sweat are falling down his face. His hair is a bundles mess and his cheeks are flushed. Finn decids he doesn't want to stop. His jaw be damned he wants Kylo to cum inside him.

Finn swallows Kylo's cock in one sweep and starts sucking it with determination. Saliva starts tickling down Finn's chin as he bobs his head up and down. Kylo moans as he came. He releases his load into Finn's mouth and some of it spills out. Finn manages to catch the escaped cum on his hands, so that they don't stain the bedsheets anymore. Finn swallows the seman in his mouth ,though there are some drops of seman that managed to escape the corner of his lips. The beads of cum roll down his face and onto his chin.  
Kylo takes Finn's hands and drinks the seman out of his hands. Just to be thorough, Kylo licks around Finn's fingers making sure every inch of skin is clean. Finn can feel a tingle of pleasure pass through him as he imagines his fingers are something else. Kylo pulls back and Finn's fingers leave his mouth with a loud pop. Kylo lifts his head and now he's face to face with Finn. He leans in and licks Finn chin ,cleaning of the droplets of cum that escaped his mouth. Kylo then runs his tongue up the trails the droplets left behind. When he was done he presses his lips against Finn's. His tongue snakes it's way into Finn's mouth. He pushes Finn back and lays next to him. He wraps his arms and legs around the man and pulls Finn closer to him. They lay like that for hours as they ate each other's faces and ,on occasion, they rub their penis' against each other. They fell asleep after their sexual appetite have been sated.

 

Finn wakes up to the sunlight burning his face and lots of yelling.

"What the fuck, Kylo? You can't just fuck people in my room," a man says in a booming voice.

Finn opens one eye to see the source of all this noise so early in the morning. What he sees is an angrly looking red-headed man that had to be around his age.

"Your guest room,"Kylo says, as if it makes a difference.

"No,you useless fuck. This is my room."

Kylo looks around. "You're right, Hux. This is your room. It was kinda hard to tell last night with the lights off," he gives hux a sly grin.

"Listen you little shit .You and your boyfriend need to get the fuck out. I'll give you ten minutes to get your lazy ass out of bed. You need to help me clean because this party was your idea. If you're still in here by the time I get back, I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Hux turns around and leaves. He slams the door on his way out.

Well, he didn't look in a good mood. But then again Finn wouldn't be either if someone got their cum stains all over his bedsheets.

Kylo lays back on the bed and faces Finn. He doesn't say anything but he smiles as if just seeing Finn's face brightens up his day. Finn looks at him and can't help but smile back despite the anxiety building up inside him.

Oh God, Rey is going to kill him . How's he going to explain he fucked her cousin? Sure they hate each other but they're still family. And what about Poe? Poe is going to tear him apart for sleeping with the guy that beat him up. Finn wishes he drank so then he could blame alchol for all this. He didn't want to explain how he made this conscious decision sober.

Kylo presses his lips against Finn and stole a kiss. That broke Finn's concentration. Finn pecks Kylo's lips in return. Kylo snuggls up into him and this results in Finn's face being pressed against Kylo's chest.

As Finn lays his head on Kylo's chest and feels up Kylo's abs, he decides that what his friends think didn't matter. He could deal with the both of them later. Right now he is going to enjoy the now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay as someone who's never had sex I really don't know how to write a proper dialogue for what leads two people (who were not that close in the first place) to fuck. I decided to at least make Kylo blunt and direct.


End file.
